Chapter 1: Coming Home
by Cheetar Cheetah
Summary: The LSF exile has returned to Republic space after 12 years in the unknown regions, but she's bringing back more than just reports of True Sith outposts, and activities, and star charts of the unknown regions. "My first Star Wars story, this is."


Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic III By Cheetar "Spots" Cheetah The Telos System

The small shuttle slowed, as it got closer to Citadel station, in orbit over Telos IV finally coming in for a landing in shuttle bay 2. A raven haired, dark skinned Human Woman stood up from her seat in the Co-Pilot's Chair, wearing a formfitting longsleeved mock turtleneck, backzip blue jumpsuit, and blue boots, stretched, and yawned. She was formally known through out the Galaxy as the Jedi Exile, but now known simply as Skai, B'tanis. After being gone for almost 12 years, she had finally returned from the unknown regions. Skai nodded to her companion who was clothed in Jedi Knight Robes, but had the hood up.

Then she departed to her quarters to get a few things, including the data pads containing reports of Sith outposts, and some star charts. The meeting with Admiral Carth Onasi, and Jedi Knight Bastila Shan was at 1300 hours so that would give her, and her companion time to get their things together, settle in once they were on the station, and go to meet with Admiral Onasi, and Bastila. Admiral Onasi, and Bastila didn't know that anyone was with the Exile, just that she had some reports of "True Sith" outposts, and activities, and some star charts of the unknown regions.

Although she hadn't seen the Admiral since right after Darth Nihilus was defeated, and Nihilus' ship, the Ravager was destroyed, she knew that Admiral Onasi would still be a hard as nails, no nonsense, take no guff from anyone kind of guy, and she'd never met Bastila, but had heard that she was nothing more than a stuck up prissy holier-than-thou Jedi Princess, but also at the same time, one heck of a great Jedi. She quickly gathered the Data pads, as well as other things that he needed, and put them in her duffle. Then when she was finished, she closed it. Exiting her quarters, with the strap of the duffle slung over her right shoulder, she saw her companion, hood up, and head down, heading for the loading ramp, and walked over to the other Jedi.

"They're going to be so happy to see us again, Master." She said, as they disembarked.

Her companion simply nodded.

The two walked through the shuttle bay to the outer airlock, which opened, allowing them inside the area between the inner, and outer airlocks. The outer door closed behind them, and the inner door opened revealing the interior of Citadel Station Docking module 126. The two stepped into the corridor, and Skai looked down to the far left end to where the Czerka shuttle bay used to be. Now all that was there was Republic soldier sitting at the desk, where a Czerka guard had been 12 years earlier.

"I guess Czerka has no presence here anymore." She said.

Skai, smiled again, and resumed her walk, with her companion walking right next to her. They turned at the only other doorway, and walked down to the end of the corridor to the elevator, which would take them to residential Module 082, where they both had rooms awaiting them.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and get take a shower, and get cleaned up, then have a drink at the Cantina." Skai said, opening the door to her room. "But I will meet you outside of the TSF Office shortly before 1300. And don't worry, Master. I'll try to stay out of trouble until then."

Her silent companion nodded again, and Skai, and entered her room.

The door shut behind her, and the other mysterious Jedi Knight opened the door to the room next to Skai's room.

Telos Security Force Office, Entertainment Module 081, Citadel Station in orbit of Telos IV

A Human woman wearing Jedi Knight Robes paced the room, making the brown haired man in the Admiral's uniform who was sitting behind the desk quite nervous.

"Will you sit down already? All that pacing is going to ware a hole in the floor!" the man said. "And besides, our meeting isn't for another hour."

The woman stopped pacing, and turned to face him. Her brown eyes flashed showing the high level of emotions that she had pent up inside of her.

"Carth you know as well as I do the real reason why the Exile has come back." The woman said. "And it's not to bring us some silly reports about Sith outposts, and activities, and star charts. Well there _is_ that, but there's more to why she's here. I can feel it."

"Bastila, we don't know that for certain. The one called Carth said. "Well you might because you're a fraggin' Jedi, but even then there's no way of knowing for certain"

"I'm sure of it, Carth," Bastila said. "She's found Revan, and brought him back with her."

She turned to face the Admiral, and he sighed heavily.

"I hope you're right"

"I would stake my life on it" she replied.

The Planet Mofrea in the Unknown Regions

A lone figure in black robes walked up the large steps leading up to the large Sith temple before him. This planet, this temple, and the beasts, and people of this world were strongly of the Dark Side of The Force. They were of the True Sith, and would be no match for the Jedi, nor the Republic, or the whole entire Galaxy, when the time came for the War to begin, and for the True Sith to take their place as masters, and rulers of the Galaxy.

Making his way up the slopped walkway, shooting force lightning that lit up the corridor, he walked passed the many Dark Jedi, and droids that were here, all of whom were hit with force lightning, and screamed in pain as they fell to the ground writhing in agony as the sparks coursed over their bodies. The figure, smiled at hearing their screams, and felt stronger with each one he heard. He came to a room where the floor was level. Seeing him, all the Sith Troops, Dark Jedi, and their Dark side beasts stopped what they were doing, and stood at full attention. The Figure growled deeply in feral anger, and proceeded to use Drain Life on them.

Some of the Dark Jedi, and Sith troops, and Dark Side beasts attacked the figure, while others tried to run away. The figure smiled evilly, and used every Dark Side Force Power that he had, killing them all in only a matter of minutes. Then he proceeded up another sloped ramp to his Master's throne room. The pale blue skinned Twi'lek in Dark Jedi Master robes, known as Darth Agonius (Agony), who was sitting on the throne smiled as he saw his Apprentice coming toward him.

"Ah. My Apprentice. You have arrived at last," The Dark Lord said.

The approaching male stopped at the stairs leading up to his Master's throne, and kneeled. Then he reached up to pull down his hood, and reveals the scar ravaged, black haired pale skinned face of the Human male formally know as the Scoundrel, Atton Rand.

I apologize greatly for this chapter. I purrrrr omise the next one will be better. Next Chapter: Reunion


End file.
